supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyrule
Hyrule is the fictional country from the LoZ. It has been changed and tweaked to fit the ideas of Icy on this wiki. Additional Info Geography: Hyrule varies in geographical appearance from province to province. In the south, it is covered in dense forests, but in the north deserts and mountainous areas are common. Provinces such as Lanayru and Ordona are famous for their coasts and beaches, which are covered in white sand and plentiful in the amount of fish that inhabit the area. These areas are mostly used for ports and fisheries, and are incredibly humid. The Gerudo Desert to the north-west in the Eldin Province of the country is extremely dry and arid. The harsh winds and searing heat make it very hard for people to live there, but large towns like the Kakariko Village seem to function quite well there. In the freezing regions of and northern Eldin and Lanayru, many tall mountains can be found. The most notable of these mountains are Caligo Mountain, which is famous for it's incredible height and numerous caves. Culture: Hyrule's history and culture is greatly based off of Europe in the Middle Ages, and to a lesser extent, the Roman Empire and the Greek city-state of Sparta. American and French history also play a great part in its story. Hyrule was once a very small country, about the size of half of Faron. Their culture and life was extreamly military based in the past. Hyrule eventually concurred most of the land is has today a few thousand years ago. The only thing that stood in their way was Termina, a highly advanced civilization even by real-world standards. Termina fell due to a tradgic bomb accident. The bombs were supposed to be launched at Hyrule, but something went wrong and the explosives fell all over Termina. Hyrule then invaded, cleaned up the place, and made it part of the Lanayru Province. This is why Hylains strongly distrust technology. Though, Termina influenced Hyrule's culture quite a bit. New forms of music were developed and universities and schools became scattered all throughout Hyrule. The most common religion in Hyrule is from the belief that there are three main goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayrue, and several other lesser deities. People can generally choose who they believe in and worship as they please. Music in Hyrule, for the most part, has stayed the same for a very long time. Traditional Hyrulean music is almost entirely instrumental. The violin, cello, viola, harp, and ocarina are often used with a drum (most commonly the snare drum) used to keep the beat in these songs. Newer forms of Hylain music are very similar to rock music. "Punk" music was very popular during the Hyrulean Civil War. People from Hyrule have been stereotyped by others as being very harsh and stern, though just like any other assumption about human nature, this can be very untrue. Hyrule has been described as becoming "more modern" the closer the area is to the Capital. People who live close to the borders dress very "old-fashioned" and normally aren't as educated as those from the center of the country. People from the Capital city dress almost modern, are forced to receive at least a grade-school a education, and generally have been more exposed to different cultures and ideas. People from different areas of Hyrule have been noted to speak with different accents. Generally, these seem very faint. Compared to the real world, people from Ordona and Faron speak with a Southern (Southern U.S) accent, Eldin an American accent (particularly Californian. We don't pronounce "t" very well...), and in Lanayru a British (London) accent. The Hyrulean Civil War: About twenty six years ago, the country was thrusted into a civil war, killing many people. This was called the Hyrulean Civil War. In this war, the people of Hyrule felt that the monarchy was robbing them of there property, life, and liberty. Many people were executed by the government for no good reason and many others were robbed of their money and land to be given to families that the royalty favored for no good reason. The money that was taken from the middle-class was given to the rich (who were made rich by the monarchy and did very little work themselves). Eventually, there was no more middle-class, an people were either extremely rich or terribly poor. The people asked for change peacefully, and were ignored. A twenty-six year long war erupted killing many. This war eventually ended with the death of the queen, Zelda's mother (both of the Princess' parents were terrible, greedy leaders, though she is not necessarily like them). The war ended about two years ago, and Hyrule is in a state of rebuilding both its land and economy. Fauna and Flora: Hyrule is home to many types of animal species. More coming soon! Contact with Other Regions: Coming soon! Trivia *The proper way to refer to someone from Hyrule is "Hyrulean", though the term "Hylain" is often used instead, even though this term refers to the species and not the nationality. Category:Blizz's Pages Category:Locations Category:Legend of Zelda Characters